1. Field of the Invention
Present invention generally relates to protective means and more particularly to rubrails for vessels such as boats, ships and the like.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of rubrail which is installed on yachts, power boats and the like to protect their hulls from coming into contact with other boats or with pilings or dock portions, etc., comprises a two-piece construction which is expensive, both from a material standpoint and from a labor standpoint. There is also a problem of disassembling and reassembling the components in the event that they do not fit well enough together. Inasmuch as extensive lengths of rubrail are used in various types of vessel construction, and since they represent a substantial outlay of time and material expense, it would be desirable to provide an improved rubrail which not only would be less expensive and easier to install in a shorter period of time but which could be made in one piece in order to eliminate fitting problems during installation. Ideally, the rubrail should be equally adaptable for use in boats which have an overlapping deck-to-hull construction and in boats which have a flush deck-to-hull construction.